It's A Deal
by RainbowVaneza
Summary: A school photographer meets her muse. She is prepared to make a deal with the head cheerleader, but can she really have her high school dream come true? And will both girls risk their reputations for an unexpected desire they never thought would come about? A/U Femslash Rated T Malex / Demena / Delena
1. Head Cheer Bitch

_**A/N: New story that I decided to write. Hope you guys like it(: **_

_**For people who are reading EM, sorry for the wait but I will be updating it soon! Hopefully Lol c(:**_

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but my ideas. **_

* * *

I steady myself as I walk upwards on a hill, holding my equipment tightly, making sure it doesn't escape my grasp. I make it to the top, and sit down for a while, watching the sun slowly rising from the horizon behind the school. I checked my watch and smiled when I realized I still had half an hour before I should start entering my school. Being so high up, gave me a vast view my surroundings. I saw the students' cars entering the parking lot. Some of them getting out of their car and staying outside to talk to a couple of friends. I could see the teachers walking inside the building with a cup of coffee in their hand.

After enjoying my peaceful moment, I got up and walked towards a tree. The only place where there was some sort of coverage and shelter. I unzipped my bag and took out my tripod, setting it up in front of me. I hooked up my camera onto the stand, replacing the lens to get a farther view. I closed my left eye and with my right eye looked through the viewfinder. I rotated the camera to my right and started snapping pictures of everything below.

I started turning my equipment to my left and a blurry image started processing. I backed away from my camera and took it off the tripod. I tried to fix the problem, cleaning the lens, turning it off and back on. Eventually it went back to normal and I proceeded with my picture taking. I was going to place it back on my tripod until something far away caught my eye. I moved a couple feet downwards and zoomed in with my camera. At that sight, I captured the most beautiful scene I've ever perceived.

Her shoulder length brunette curled hair. Her flawless features of her face and her body. Most guys would view her as sexy because of the really short mini skirt attached to her cheerleading uniform but I didn't see her as a piece of meat, instead I saw her as a gorgeous muse. She seemed familiar, she's probably in one of my classes. I kept taking pictures of her, I couldn't let the chance slip away from my fingers. Most of the photographs were side portraits, which made it even more exquisite. The way the shining sun illuminated her face partially, the way she looked down, I was able to capture her with her eyes closed. The picture itself was breathtaking. As if it told a story of a sad girl.

She took out her phone and placed it against her ear, walking away from her car. She looked around for a couple of seconds, assuming she was searching for someone. I sensed her getting annoyed, perfect opportunity for another shot. Then I see a guy with a football varsity jacket wrapping his arm around her. He leaned in and kissed her and took her inside the school building. I sigh and continue to take about five more pictures of anything in sight. I heard the school bell go off, signaling that in ten minutes exactly, class will start. I look down at the LCD display and picked out the pictures I thought were the best. I copied them onto a flash drive, making sure the pictures of the cheerleader were still in my camera and not in the flash drive that's going to get turned in.

I put away all the equipment back into its proper spot in my bag. I made it down the hill, walking towards the school. Before I had the chance to enter inside, my name getting called out causes me to stop and turn around. I face my best friend and smiled. We hugged each other and walked inside together.

"Did you get any good shots over the break?" She asks me and I nodded.

"Yeah actually quite a lot, how about you?" I ask back and she looks into her camera gallery.

"Somewhat. You know you're the better photographer than I am" She responds and I roll my eyes.

"Whatever you say Caitlyn" I reply and she laughs. We opened up our lockers that were next to each other, putting all the equipment away except the camera itself. We walked to our first period class, Photography. We sat in our designated seats that we've had since the beginning of the school year. About a minute later, the second bell rang meaning class was going to start.

"Good morning class, hope you enjoyed your winter break! Now before I forget, drop off your flash drive in the basket so it could be graded" Mrs. Ruiz spoke up, sitting down in front of her camera to give everyone time to copy their photos onto their flash drive. I stood up and released the item inside the basket, heading back to my seat. I noticed Caitlyn looking through my photos in my camera and I quickly snatched it away.

"Ever heard of privacy?" I tell her as I settled the camera on top of my desk. She rolls her eyes but still has a small smile built on her face.

"Please. Privacy doesn't exist between us anymore" She says and I let out a small giggle, realizing how true that statement was. She snatches my camera again and this time I couldn't retrieve it. I start reaching for it, begging her to give it back but she holds it up in the air, far from me.

"Why do you have pictures of Russo on here?" Caitlyn asked and I have a confused expression on my face.

"Who?" I ask and she shows me the picture of the cheerleader from earlier.

"Alex Russo." She continues and everything fell into place. I knew she looked rather familiar. I didn't recognize her because before break she had longer hair and didn't necessarily where her uniform to school unless she had practice. Then again she is the head cheerleader, she probably needs to wear her uniform all the time now.

"Hello?" Caitlyn calls out and I exit my train of thoughts. I took the opportunity to grab my camera out of her hold, catching her off guard.

"I didn't know it was her. Plus I could give it to the yearbook committee" I partially lied and one of her eyebrows rose, not believing a word I said.

"Do you like her?" She asks me with an odd tone in her voice.

"What? I-I don't even know her!" I tell her and she rolls her eyes again.

"You have her for Biology and we're all in English Literature together. She's not that much of a stranger" Caitlyn bluntly states. I let out an annoyed sigh as I sit back down in my seat.

"Whatever. Wait, do you like her?" I ask carefully, still confused at her sudden interest in the topic. She gives me a shocked expression.

"Are you serious? That's hilarious. Of course not! I'm not attracted to cheer-bitches." Caitlyn simply replies and I just shrug, dropping the subject.

I've known Caitlyn since 6th grade, and she's always been my best friend. She's openly bisexual, and sometimes gets crap from the cheerleaders and the jocks because of it. In every way possible she will try to stay away from them but even when she can't she always stands up to them. She gets in trouble a lot for fighting, I guess you can call her a tough girl. However, I am very closed off. I like to keep things to myself and just try to break away from the drama. I'm gay but not a lot of people know. I'm not in the closet it's just no one has really cared enough to ask. My parents always knew I was never attracted to guys, so it wasn't much of a surprise when I told them just last year.

I open up my notebook and stare up front towards the teacher, fully prepared to take notes.

XxXxX

"I guess I'll see you at lunch?" Caitlyn suggests and I nod, while picking up my books, and putting my camera in my bag.

"Yeah, just save me a seat" I respond and she nods. We kiss each other's cheek goodbye and start walking to our next subject. I quickly went back to my locker to store away my camera and grab my science book.

I rushed to my class and made it inside barely before the late bell rang. I sat in my seat and threw my textbook in front of me. The teacher was about to start speaking until the classroom door opened up.

"Ms. Russo you're late!" The teacher called out as the cheerleader rolled her eyes and turned around to give a kiss to her boyfriend who was in the hallway. I tried to hold back the small disgust in my mouth as I witnessed the quarterback's tongue in her mouth.

"That's enough! Sit down Alex!" Mr. Smith yelled out and she finally pulled away entering the classroom while her boyfriend went to his own course. She started walking to the back of the room to sit down but Mr. Smith called out her name again. She lets out a grunt and faces him with her hand on her hip.

"We are starting the second semester and by no chance will you be sitting back there again. From now on, you will be sitting next to…" He starts off and then looks around to see where to place her. I bury my head in my textbook and started praying she wasn't going to sit next to me. But then internally sighed when I heard my name getting called out. I look up at him and he gives me a stern expression.

"I'm sorry Ms. Torres but sadly Alex Russo will be your partner for the rest of the year." He tells me and I simply nod, trying to hide my real reaction.

"Ms. Russo, now! Take a seat" He yells out again and she breathes out heavily, flicking him off from behind causing everyone around to laugh. She then situated herself next to me and slammed her book onto the table, obviously upset about the new arrangement, as was I. We both stayed silent, she was doing something in her notebook, most likely not taking notes.

"Alright class, this is a new semester which means we're starting it off with a project." He says and everybody sighs loudly.

"Calm down everyone, this will be a partner project so you wouldn't have to do it alone" At that, some kids cheered and started calling out their friend's name to be their partner, a couple calling out Alex's name, then Mr. Smith stopped them.

"Your partners are already assigned. They will be the person sitting next to you" Great. Just perfect. I could sense the rolling of her eyes coming from the brunette.

"So for the rest of the time being, you and your partner will start discussing the project together. I am passing out the requirements and what the project will be based on. Good luck. Oh and it's thirty-five percent of your grade, so don't think if you don't do it that it won't matter. You have two weeks till it's due." He finished off while handing all of us the rubric for the assignment. I didn't even bother to turn around and face Alex, already knowing she's not going to do anything for the project. Unexpectedly, she sets down her pencil and faces me.

"My place or yours?" She blurts out.

"Huh?" I ask bewildered.

"The project, do you want to start it at my place or yours?" She restates after rolling her eyes. I tilt my head and look at her oddly, she eventually noticed after I didn't respond to her question.

"What?" She asked and I shake my head, looking away from her.

"I just assumed that you'd make me do it all by myself" I say truthfully and she shrugs her shoulders.

"Yeah, well Mr. Smith's been on my ass lately so I can't risk it." She simply says and I nod, understanding her situation.

"So are you going to answer me?" She lets out.

"Oh, um yeah. My place." I tell her and she nods, extending her hand out. I look down at her hand clearly confused.

"Phone" She says sternly, looking at me like I'm an idiot, which is apparently true. I quickly take out my phone from my back pocket and hand it to her.

"Nice phone" She says and I give her a small smile, feeling a little nervous at our small meaningless conversation. She hands me back my phone.

"Text me your address and I'll come by tonight. The sooner we get that project done, the better." She says and right there the bell rang. She stood up and waved goodbye.

"See you tonight …?" She starts off and internally I sigh.

"Mitchie." I advise her and she nods.

"Right. Well peace" She says as she exits the classroom.

I look down at my screen and saw a new contact added, it was under the name 'Head Bitch'. I giggled at the name, typical, and tucked my phone back into my pocket, getting out of my seat.

XxXxX

A few cheerleaders start walking near me. They were all talking to each other, not really watching their steps. They bumped into the trashcan, letting go of their trays, causing pieces of their food to land onto the table I was seated at. They laugh and shrug their shoulders.

"Oops" A brown haired cheerleader with blonde highlights said, walking away, leaving the mess.

"I freaking hate cheerleaders bro" Caitlyn says while eating her pizza. I take a sip of my water and wiped off the food near us, looking back at her.

"I guess. But they're not all so bad" I say and she gives me an 'are you serious' look.

"Yeah? Talking about a specific cheerleader? More specifically _THE _head cheerleader?" She teases and I roll my eyes.

"Give it a rest Cait." I simply said, taking a quick glance at Alex who's sitting at the other side of the cafeteria. She's laughing along with her teammates while snuggling close to her boyfriend's body. Completely oblivious to the fact that his eyes are just staring down the opening of her tight shirt. She comes in contact with me and we lock eyes for a couple of seconds. Her expression is unreadable, but she quickly faces away as her boyfriend's mouth comes in contact with her neck.

"Whatever you say. So you want to come over tonight?" Caitlyn asks and I shake my head.

"Can't. We have to start on our science project" I reply and she takes another bite of her pizza.

"We?" She questions.

"Yeah Alex and I" I respond and she smirks again.

"Ah, the queen bitch. Well don't enjoy it too much" Caitlyn says and I shrug my shoulders, finishing off my water bottle.

"Doubt that I will" I whisper mostly to myself as I got up and threw away my tray.

* * *

_**Should I continue it? Please review(: **_

* * *

**_I wanted to do a sort of casual, relaxing story._**

**_Normally my stories are very dramatic, I'm not saying that this isn't, it's just isn't as dramatic as the others._**

**_If you're reading EM then I did mention I was going to post a new story, however intentionally this wasn't the one I had in mind. I'm posting this one before the other new story because the other one is extremely dramatic, consisting of slight mature content. So before I embark you in a very intensified journey, I wanted to first give you a somewhat happy story (this one)._**

**_It's loosely based off of the movie Love Don't Cost A Thing. _**


	2. Kill Me Now!

_**A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my first chapter! Not much happens in this chapter but the story is barely starting up(;**_

_**Disclaimer: Just check the first chapter. **_

* * *

"So are you nervous?" Caitlyn asks me and I just shrug, falling onto my bed, throwing my book bag on the floor.

"Not really, I'm just not in the mood to get bitched at" I answer truthfully. She gives me an expression of fathom and lays down next to me, staring at the ceiling with me. I have to admit, the most dreaded event I wasn't awaiting was having to spend the afternoon with the head cheerleader. She can be attractive and all but her personality definitely kills it. I just hope she's not PMS-ing today.

I hear my phone let out a small ring from my book bag. I look at Caitlyn with a puppy dog expression and she lets out a small groan. As she rolls her eyes, she gives in and stands up to grab my phone for me.

"Who is it?" I ask her once she checks my screen.

" 'On my way, be there in five' by Head Bitch" Caitlyn says with an annoyed tone. I whine into my pillow and reluctantly got up and grabbed my phone out of my best friend's hold, reading the text myself. I close the message and threw it on the bed, not bothering to reply with a one word memo. Caitlyn places one of her hands on my shoulder, squeezing it lightly.

"Well good luck. I'll pray for you. If you need anything call me and I'll come over to kick her ass" She says and a small laugh escapes me.

"I'll keep that in mind. C'mon, I'll walk you out" I offered and she nodded, picking up her book bag and throwing it over her shoulder.

We walked downstairs, passing my parents who were in the living room watching some movie.

"Peace out Mr. and Mrs. T! See y'all tomorrow" Caitlyn calls out as she waves goodbye to my mom and dad who returned the farewell.

I open up my front door to see Alex walking towards us, locking her car from behind. I try to repress the need to roll my eyes as she approached both of us, standing in front of us. Alex gives Caitlyn a bitchy look causing her to roll her eyes.

"Is she going to be with us too?" Alex asks irritatingly, taking off her sunglasses and setting it on top of her head.

"No don't worry princess, I'm just leaving" Caitlyn mocks and Alex just rolls her eyes too. My best friend turns to me and gives me a hug goodbye, kissing my cheek like normal.

"Remember, just a phone call away, I'll be delighted to punch her in the face" Caitlyn whispers to me and finally walks away to her car. I give Alex a forced minor smile and she returns it with just the same feelings. She steps inside my house, leaving me outside holding the door.

"Well come in, won't you?" I mutter to myself trying to ignore her bad manners. I close the door behind me and walk up next to her. She stays in place and takes in the appearance of my house, mouth slightly gaped.

"Damn, nice place" She compliments which took me by surprise.

"Thanks? C'mon, my room is upstairs" I tell her as I walk in front of her up the numerous set of steps. We make it to the hallway and she keeps looking around at the variety of doors.

"What's that?" She asks while pointing to the only closed room.

"Oh nothing, just some junk stored in there" I lied and she nodded, believing me. I wasn't really the type to let anyone enter my Dark Room. Not even my parents. The only person who has entered there was Caitlyn. I like to develop all my favorite pictures in there, it's like my own personal private office.

I enter my room with Alex, gesturing for her to sit down anywhere. She looks up at my walls and the glass display cabinet at the far corner. She walks up to the specific furniture and looks through the glass with high eyebrows.

"Shit, how many cameras do you own?" She asks looking back at me. I walk up to my cabinet and open it up with a small key, pulling out a secret drawer underneath.

"I don't know, thirty? But these three are the most expensive, the ones I use the most for anything" I told her, picking up my favorite one.

"How much was that one?" She questions as I wiped the lens with a cleaning cloth.

"Um around three grand" I tell her as I continue to examine my Sony Alpha A99. Her eyes widen and she looks at me like I'm crazy. I set it down carefully and close the secret drawer and then proceed to lock the display cabinet. I turn around to see her sitting on my bed.

"Are your parents like fucking drug dealers?" She lets out completely surprised at how much money I seem to have. I sit down on a chair in front of her.

"No, my mom's the head chef at a huge restaurant and my dad's an architect for big shots." I tell her and she gives me a confused expression.

"He designs celebrity's homes or their business locations" I continue and she nods.

"Damn. What restaurant does your mom work at?" She questions curiously.

"Mélisse" I say nonchalantly and her mouth falls open.

"The restaurant where all those famous rich people go to? The same restaurant that charges you around $150 per person?!" She lets out and I nod my head.

"Holy shit, should I be bowing down to you or?" She mocks and I roll my eyes.

"Whatever. Let's get this started, like you said, the sooner the better." I tell her and she lets out a small laugh.

"Yes your majesty" She jokes and I shake my head, opening my Biology book up.

I advised her about my project idea, she was holding her head up by her palm. Going in and out of tiredness. I call out her name and she lets out a small hum, trying to play it off. She stays quiet, almost drifting to sleep. I groan and decided to do the one thing that would probably cause her to bitch me out. Oh well, I don't care anymore.

I look at her one more time and then decided to push her arm that was holding her up. Causing her face to hit the desk roughly, waking her up.

"What the fuck!" She exclaims standing up.

"Stop zoning out and listen to me!" I yell out to her completely peeved.

"You didn't have to fucking do that! It's not my fault you're so freaking boring and in a bitchy mood" She yells back and I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Me? A bitch? You're the head fucking bitch in our school! You shouldn't be talking. If you don't step it up, you're going to cause me to get a bad grade in our class. So stop fucking slacking off and get your shit together. You may be used to people doing everything for you but I'm not like that. Got it?" I tell her and she starts getting even more furious. She shoves me backwards, causing me to stumble.

"Excuse me? You better fucking watch it!" She threatens and I step a foot closer to her.

"You did not just push me" I say shocked and she rolls her eyes. I shove her back with the same amount of force. She ended up hitting the desk with her back. She got up and ran up to me. I let out a yelp when I feel my hair getting pulled. Typical.

I use my feet to trip her and we both fall on the ground. We're both screaming at each other, curse words being our only vocabulary. She kept on trying to kick me and I tried to punch her. Before I had the chance to fight back I feel myself getting tugged backwards.

"Hey! Both of you, stop it! Let go!" My dad yells out as he tried to separate us. Alex's grip was still on my hair and my fist made contact with the bottom half of her face. With all the strength my dad had, he pulled us apart. My mom grabbing Alex's arm and my dad holding me back.

"Fucking bitch! You busted my lip!" She yells out to me, feeling her swollen lip with drops of blood.

"You should have let go of my hair! Fucking basic bitch who can only pull hair instead of actually fighting!" I yell back at her and she tried to come up to me again but my mom held her tightly.

"What the hell is going on in here?!" My mom asks completely pissed.

"She's a fucking bitch!" Both Alex and I said at the same time, shooting each other death glares.

"Fuck it! Whatever, I'm leaving! I can't do this project with you" The cheerleader says as she grabs her purse off the floor. I clap my hands loudly.

"Best decision you've ever made! Halle-fucking-lujah!" I reply and my dad gives me a stern look. I cross my arms and breathe out heavily. She walks out of my room and my dad closes the door behind her.

"What is wrong with you Mitchie? We raised you better than that!" My mom tells me and my mouth falls open.

"Me? I didn't do anything! She's a stuck up bitch and I can't stand her!" I yell out.

"Watch your mouth! You're grounded. You're only allowed to exit the house unless it's school related. And that's final. Now go to bed!" My mom continues and I let out a loud groan.

I kick my book bag and walk to the bathroom. Brushing out my hair angrily, trying to untangle the mess. I proceed to put it up in a ponytail, splashing water on my face. I walk back to my room and notice my phone still on my desk. I lock my door and grab my phone, speed dialing my best friend.

_"What's up? Did the witch leave your house yet?" _Caitlyn greets and I laugh.

"Oh yeah, she definitely left" I tell her

_"How'd it go? Did she freak out over breaking a nail?" _

"I hate her. I fucking hate her." I tell her and I hear her laugh on the other line.

_"At least now we agree on something. What she do?" _

"The bitch pulled my hair! We got in a fight because I pushed her arm off the table and she was sleeping so her face slammed onto my desk"

_"Oh hell no, I'm gonna fuck her up when I see her" _Caitlyn threatened and I laugh.

"Don't worry, I got one good punch to her face, she has a busted lip now" I advised Caitlyn and she laughed loudly.

_"My dawg! Now that's my best friend!" _

"But now I'm fucking grounded. Ugh whatever, I'll see you at school tomorrow before my parents catch me on the phone. I need to knock out"

_"Alright, night babe" _

"Night" I hang up the phone and slam my head onto my pillow. I am not going to be able to withstand two weeks with Russo.

XxXxX

I open up my locker and grabbed the needed textbook for my next period. I shut it and tried to find the correct way to hold it so it won't fall. Out of nowhere I feel someone bump into me, not enough to make me drop my stuff but enough to tick me off. I turn around to see three cheerleaders walking away. From the corner of my eye I see Alex smirking. I tightened my hold on my book angrily and walked to my biology class.

"Mr. Smith I really need to talk to you about switching partners" I advised him immediately as I entered his classroom.

"Ah Ms. Torres, I was waiting for you to show up. Ms. Russo has made the same complaint earlier but I'm sorry, you guys will just have to set aside your differences. You have a week and half left. Now get going before you're late for your next class" He said and internally I was cursing him out. I turn around and walk out, not wanting to go to my next class because I have to see the one person who wants to kick my ass.

"Kill me now!" I mutter to myself as I enter my current classroom. Making eye contact with both Caitlyn and Alex from afar.

* * *

_**Review please! (:**_

_**How do you guys think the second meeting will go this time? (; Leave your predictions**_

* * *

_**For everyone waiting on an update for EM, I'm so sorry! I'm honestly going through writer's block on the current chapter. I'm halfway done, I will try my hardest to get it done tonight and post it tomorrow. Once again, my apologies /: **_


	3. What Can I Help With?

_**A/N: Really glad a lot of you guys are liking it so far!(: **_

_**Warning: Intense foul language ahead**_

_********__Review Responses at the bottom's A/N_

* * *

"Alright class, you may now start on your reading assignment until the bell dismisses you. By the end of next week you should have already read the first ten chapters, be ready to discuss on Thursday!" The teacher instructed us, leaving the class to do whatever they want. Caitlyn and I both turn to face each other almost right away.

"Did you ask Mr. Smith about changing partners yet?" My best friend asks me and I groan, hitting my head on the desk.

"He won't let me, he's on his freaking period bro" I tell her and she chuckles, patting my head like a dog.

"I feel you, I asked him to change too and he completely shut me down. My partner's a dumbass, literally." She replied and I let out a giggle, nodding my head, agreeing with that statement. Out of all the people in the class Caitlyn got stuck with probably the second worst person ever. She's going to get stuck doing all the work, for sure. No one really knows if he's just too lazy to do anything or he's just that stupid.

We spent the next couple of minutes laughing and talking about how bad of partners we got stuck with. We were arguing to see who had it worse, and so far I was winning. Mid conversation, I felt a hit against my back. It was followed by low giggles in the background. I rolled my eyes in frustration as it continued. I faced down at the floor to see a bunch of paper balls near me. I turned around and saw Alex with her clique, looking around, trying to play it off.

"Speak of the devil" Caitlyn whispered when she noticed it was them throwing the balls at me.

"Want me to have a talk with them?" She asks and I shake my head.

"Nah, I got this, I'll be right back" I told her, standing up and walking to the back. The two other cheerleaders saw me approaching them and had a bitchy look, Alex was simply just ignoring me. There was a kid sitting in front of her, it was my perfect opportunity to talk to her. He was reading his book like a good student until I disturbed him as I flicked the back of his head.

"Move" I commanded at him and he scattered away like a frightened youngster. I sat down at his seat and faced Alex.

"Can we talk?" I ask and her friends just stare at me.

"Um can I talk to Alex in private?" I ask them and they sized me up and down. I sighed and called Caitlyn over. I simply tilted my head towards the girl and Caitlyn automatically got the message.

"Yo, there's probably some guys over there that want their dicks sucked. I don't know, you better hurry up before it's too late." Caitlyn dissed the two girls causing them and Alex to have their mouth fall open.

"Uh excuse me? Who the fuck are you talking to?" One of the girls spoke up. Caitlyn rolled her eyes and walked next to her.

"You both dumbasses. Now go! Leave" My best friend exclaimed but didn't do the trick. She shook her head and combed her hair back with her fingers.

"Fine, have it your way" She whispers, grabbing the chair of the girl who spoke up, yanking it from underneath her, causing the cheerleader to fall face flat to the ground. Caitlyn then turns to the other girl, narrowing her eyebrows. The cheerleader immediately stood up and grabbed her friend off the ground, walking away.

"Bitch" One whispered as they passed by us. I thanked Caitlyn and she fist bumped me, walking back to her seat.

"Sooo, wanna talk now?" I ask Alex again. She rolls her eyes angrily and leans her head onto her palm.

"We have to get through that Biology project together" I started off and she looked up at me, actually listening to what I was saying for the first time.

"I'm sorry for punching you in the face, ok?" I tell her and she sighs.

"Whatever" She simply says, not even apologizing for pulling off my own hair.

"Look, I understand we're both not so fond of each other but I also know we both can't afford to fail Biology. All we have to do is have just a bit of tolerance for one another, just until the end of next week. Can you do that?" I finished off. She stayed silent for a couple of seconds but then sat up and faced me, giving me a small smile. She sighed and nodded her head.

"Fine. I need a good grade anyways" She says and I smiled. I got up from my chair but continued to face her. I opened my mouth ready to ask a question but she grabbed her phone and started texting.

"My place this time. I just texted you the address" She simply said, reading my mind. And right away my phone buzzed in my pocket, I opened the text to see her address there. I closed it and put it away, nodding to her as I walked back to my seat.

"She took it well?" Caitlyn asks me and I shrug.

"I guess" I replied a little puzzled. About two minutes later the bell rang and everyone dispersed out of the classroom.

XxXxX

Caitlyn and I said our goodbyes as we walked out of the school building. I threw my stuff in the backseat and turned on the ignition of my car but still left it on the gear shift _park_. I grabbed my phone from my pocket and texted my mom, telling her I won't be home until later due to the project. I then proceeded to copy Alex's address onto my GPS. I reversed my way out of the parking lot and started driving to my destination.

I heard my phone buzz as I came upon a red light, minutes away from the cheerleader's house.

_Call me when you're here, I have a guard dog outside_

_-Head Bitch_

I rolled my eyes at the message and pulled up in her driveway. What she got a small ass Chihuahua? Please.

I opened the front gate and started walking to her front door. Halfway there a loud sound of barking startled me. I looked behind me to catch a German Shepard flashing its razor sharp teeth.

"HOLY SHIT!" I screamed out from the top of my lungs running away from the animal, calling out Alex's name as the beast kept following me.

"ALEX!" I yelled out as I continued to freak out, losing my breath.

"Chico sit down!" I spun my head to the door and saw Alex standing, commanding her dog as he did what he was told. She then looks to me and laughs.

"Pussy, you should have listened" She remarked and I flipped her off, grabbing a hold of my bag and walking up to her. She continued to laugh and I glared at her, walking inside.

"He's lucky I didn't kick him" I told her and she nodded sarcastically.

"Oh yeah sure definitely" She joked and I rolled my eyes. Damn dog.

She led the way into her room, other than the random barking outside it was pretty quiet inside her house. I looked around and noticed her parents weren't here.

"Where are your folks?" I ask curiously and she shrugs, opening her Biology book up.

"Don't know and don't really care" She simply said and I eyed her suspiciously but decided to drop it. I sat next to her, opening up my own Biology book, ready to begin our discussion. We decided to do our homework together first and then start on our project. I was five questions away from finishing until Alex nudged my arm. I looked up at her.

"What did you get for question fourteen?" She asks me and I look down at my paper quickly.

"Homeostasis" I replied and she nodded, writing it down on her own paper.

Moments passed and I kept searching the recent chapters to find the current answer. I felt an odd presence around me. I looked up and saw Alex staring at me and I rose an eyebrow.

"What?" I ask and she blinks, as if exiting her daydreaming.

"Just kind of surprised" She said leaving me confused.

"About?" I ask and she turns on her phone, looking at the screen and turning it back off.

"That it's been over an hour and we've yet to bitch each other out" She said and I giggled, nodding my head. It was kind of unusual for us to be in the same room for more than a couple of minutes without us yelling at each other.

"Look, I'm sorry for pulling your hair that other day, and for pushing you onto your locker and for throwing paper balls at you" She listed which caught me off guard. Alex Russo is apologizing? Especially to me. I'm getting punk'd for sure.

"Oops sorry I didn't catch that. What did you just say?" I joked, cuffing my ear and leaning towards her. She chuckled, catching on to what I was trying to do. She hits my shoulder playfully.

"Oh fuck you" She laughed and I looked at her then to my wrist, checking the time.

"Well damn, I mean if you want. I have a couple of minutes to spare" I responded and her eyes widened, mouth slightly opened. I laughed and looked at her.

"It's a joke, chill out" I advised her and she quickly turned her head.

"Oh – Haha" She forced a small giggle of nervousness. Weird.

We were finally able to start on our project, we agreed on something simple yet still interesting. We were discussing the whole structure of the idea, drawing it out, getting it organized. My phone started ringing behind me. I asked Alex if she can pass it to me since I was still mapping everything out. I asked her who it was.

"Best Friend" She read and handed me the phone. I picked it up and placed it against my ear.

"What's up Cait?" I said into the phone, dropping the materials onto the table for a moment.

_"Yo can you check if I left my flash drive in your bag, I can't find it" _She asked and I quickly took a glance inside my book bag. Checking inside and then the front pockets. I grabbed a small object and realized it was Caitlyn's flash drive.

"Yeah, it's in here, I probably took it by accident" I told her and I heard her let out a breath of relief.

_"Alright, thank goodness. Just give it to me tomorrow." _She finished off and I agreed. Then hung up the phone, picking up the materials again. I looked at Alex and say her filing her nails down. She glanced at me and back down at her nails.

"I don't like that girl" She told me and I looked back at her.

"Who, Caitlyn?" I ask and she nods. I laugh and kept on drawing on the paper.

"Yeah well she's not your biggest fan either" I honestly said and she crossed her arms, setting down the nail file.

"I never even done anything to her" The cheerleader defended and I sighed.

"Don't take it personally. She hates Cheerleaders over all. She thinks you guys are the biggest bitches in our school, which I guess is true in some cases, for some girls" I replied and she sighed.

"And I bet you agree too" She said and I stared at her, shaking my head.

"Sometimes. Some of your friends are bitches but I don't think you're that big of a bitch that you try to make yourself out to be" I replied honestly. She stayed quiet, staring at me momentarily. I gave her a small smile and she simply looked down at her nails again, not responding to my comment. A couple of minutes passed by and she finally spoke up.

"I don't think you're that much of a loser either. You're actually kind of cool" She said lowly, not looking at me straight in the eyes. I looked away too, trying to hide my small smile. I feel her body come close to mine, I then realize she just moved and situated herself next to me. I observed her momentarily and she did the same, surprisingly smiling at me in a genuine fashion.

"What can I help with?" She asks me, now facing down at the plan I drew out. I didn't notice I was gazing at her with a smile plastered on my face until she called out my name. Fuck.

"Oh um, I don't know yet, let's see" I said, looking at my plan as she did the same.

XxXxX

I handed Caitlyn her flash drive as promised. She was internally freaking out thinking she was going to get an F for the assignment. I was holding her camera while she transferred her photos. Once she was done, she grabbed her camera bag and grabbed the item out of my hand. We started talking about the pictures we were turning in, she showed me a couple of hers as did I. We began to walk away from our lockers, ready to go to class until Caitlyn got shoved full force into the lockers, causing her to drop her bag.

Her face completely transformed into furious, as she stood up. I looked at my right to see the same cheerleader that Caitlyn pushed out of her chair in class.

"You are so fucking lucky my camera was in the bag!" Caitlyn yelled out to her and the brunette rolled her eyes, laughing, crossing her arms. Caitlyn walked up to the cheerleader and shoved her from her shoulders.

"What the fuck is your problem!" Caitlyn yelled out and the girl stood up from the ground.

"You!" She screams out angrily, running up to Caitlyn. Only a couple of seconds later they were both on the ground, fist fighting one another. I yelled out to Caitlyn, trying to get her to stop before the teachers came.

Students started surrounding us and I grabbed Caitlyn's shoulders.

"Caitlyn let go!" I told her, attempting to pull her away from the other chick. She resisted and kept throwing punches in. However, I was finally able to pull her off the girl and held her arms tight, so she wouldn't try to continue. The cheerleader stood up, fixing her now messed up hair. I could see a bruise forming around her eye, I tried to keep in my laughter. The cheerleader stepped closer to Caitlyn but instead I stood in front of Caitlyn's body, still holding her back.

"I suggest you to turn your white ass around and walk away before she gets out of my hold. You already had your ass beat twice, doubt you want a third round" I spoke up and the cheerleader clenched her fists, looking at me straight in the eyes. I knew she was ready to throw a punch at me any second. Caitlyn was still struggling behind me, but I much rather prefer me getting in trouble for the fight instead of my best friend. I couldn't risk her getting suspended again.

The cheerleader was ready to open her mouth but a voice behind us caused all of us to look away. The crowd of people stepped to their sides, letting the head cheerleader pass through.

"C'mon Stevie, leave them alone." Alex spoke up and my eyes widened at her comment. Stevie glared at Alex but Alex took a hold of her arm, yanking her away from me.

"They're not worth it" Alex continued, secretly eyeing me. Almost silently apologizing to me as she turned around with Stevie.

"Show's over, get the fuck out of here" Alex yelled out to all the people enclosed. They all listened and walked away with the cheerleaders following behind. Unintentionally, my view followed Russo's every move until she disappeared into a classroom. My staring wasn't so discrete because a couple of seconds later Alex caught me. She made a short stop before entering her classroom, and looked at me from afar. Just giving me a plain simple nice smile, it took me a while but I returned the gesture, she then took a step inside, leaving me profoundly confused with a jumbled up ball of emotions and thoughts.

* * *

_**Please review!(: Let me know your predictions for the future. **_

_**I'm still not sure in what chapter the deal will enter but it will be coming soon! **_

* * *

_**Review Responses : **_

_**suefanficlover - Thank you so much Sue(: **_

_**peetahpan - Thank you! (:**_

_**lisapizzalol - Graciass c(:**_

_**veehxD - For sure, definitely completely opposite from the Eternal Mourning character c(: **_

_**lovaticforlife4 - Awh thanks so much!**_

_**Nightingale11 - Haha thank you! XD **_

_**Pretty little Fiction321 - you my friend are legit awesome haha anyways Lmao darn, now you're just going to guess my whole plot for the story XD but thank you soo much! Pay attention in class though, I wouldn't want you to fail either (; **_

_**LovinThatLovato - Awh thank you! (:**_

_**Demenaforever13 - Thanks(:**_

_**Not-Gonna-Happen-Du ude - Haha yes, yes she is and thank youu! **_

_**LikeAStorm - Awh thank you very much, I really appreciate it!**_

_**KnucklesSmile - Thanks(: **_

_**Isthistakenomg ; LightMyWayNightingale ; Me ;- Thank you guys for the encouragement! (: **_


	4. Just Cause

_**A/N: Sorry for the wait, still hope you like it(:**_

_**Side Note: The reason I chose the first song Mitchie started rapping to was because Demi Lovato herself rapped it in the Stay Strong Documentary. Lmao just letting you know... I'm not a huge fan of that type of music or even him. **_

* * *

I walked down the school hallways, camera strapped down, hanging from my neck in front of my body. I had a free period at the moment, my teacher urged the class to go out and take more pictures for the yearbook committee. Automatically I knew the yearbook wouldn't accept pictures unless it's centered around the championship winning football team with the popular cheerleaders. As always they were never my favorite subject to take photos of but I'd still prefer doing that then actually being in class.

I grabbed my camera and started taking a couple of snapshots of the student body classes. I proceeded to turn the corner and push open the gym doors. Music was blaring in the background while girls in miniskirts did backflips in the air. Clapping their hands in unison while yelling at the top of their lungs. Probably one of the most annoying thing you could hear.

I sat on the bleachers and tried to capture a scene in which a gymnastic move was taking place. I zoomed in more, just in time to snap them in a pyramid formation. Whether or not any of them noticed me wasn't really worth wondering. Minutes passed and they continued with their routine. I skimmed through my photo gallery to see a bunch of similar boring photos. I exited the display screen and decided to try to take different ones.

I increased the zoom and focused on one specific area. She clapped, yelled, gave a fake smile, jumped in the air, kicked her foot in front of her, did a cartwheel. She practically performed every single step everyone else did but with her, it was different. She didn't make it seem like those other preppy bitches, instead she looked mesmerizing. Watching Alex do her cheerleading stunts, actually left me in awe.

They threw her in the air in which two other cheerleaders captured her legs. She was left doing a split in midcourse with the two girls holding her up as her hands were straight up in the air.

"Holy fuck, she is flexible" I whispered to myself with wide eyes.

"Biggest. Turn. On. Ever." I continued, snapping multiple pictures of her flawless figure.

I didn't notice how long I was zoned out until I heard snapping of fingers near my ear. I moved the camera out of my way and looked up to see a couple of cheerleaders in front of me, smiling. I gave them a weird look but they flipped their hair backwards, looking down at my camera. I rolled my eyes and sighed.

I lifted the camera and took pictures of the cheerleaders posing. I swear they would do anything to get as many pictures of themselves in the yearbook. I fought the urge to walk away knowing this was for a grade. Two girls wrapped their arms around each other, holding up their pom-poms, with a widened smile. I took the picture of the position but then looked at the open space they created in between them.

I saw Alex leaning on the wall, browsing her phone. Her hair was pulled back in a small pony tail, some shorter pieces of hair falling in front of her face. I get pulled out of my thoughts when I hear one of the girls clear their throats.

"Um, I think that's enough girls. My camera is about to die" I told them and they all let out a whine, finally walking away from me. I sat back down on the bleacher and tried to capture Alex in all her glory. By far, Alex Russo had to be my favorite subject of perspective. There was no doubt that the head cheerleader was the most attractive girl at our school. Every guy wanted to be with her, or at least wanted to sleep with her. Even the girls who hate her, in reality just envied her. I felt my phone vibrate in my back pocket. With one hand holding my camera and the other one checking my phone, I opened up my new text message.

_Just going to stay there & secretly continue to take pics of me or do you have the balls to come up to me & ask for one? ;) _

_-Head Bitch_

I looked up to catch Alex smirking at me, now sitting on the floor. Fuck, hello nonstop teasing. I rolled my eyes at her and shut my phone, standing up from the seat. Walking towards her as she looked up at me.

"I wasn't taking pictures of you, alright?" I told her and she laughed.

"Yeah maybe if you continue to say it I might just believe you. Don't worry though, I understand." She said and one of my eyebrows rose in confusion. She got up off the floor and stood in front of me.

"I'm just too damn hot that you need to keep a photo for memories" She whispers to me and I glare at her causing her to let out another laugh. Out of nowhere, her index fingers find the corner of my lips. She pushes them upwards, forcing a crooked smile to appear on my face.

"Cheer up, you'll get frown lines" She states, walking away from me. I turn around and call after her. She looks at me still walking but backwards this time.

"It was for yearbook!" I yell out to her since she was getting farther and farther away. She grins and just winks at me, turning back around, exiting the gym.

Damn you Alex Russo.

XxXxX

I pulled on the lock downwards, after setting my combination to open it. I take it out from its tightened position and swung open the mini door of my locker. I grab my camera and book bag, throwing it over my shoulder, shutting the metal access to get a mini heart attack.

"Jesus, Caitlyn!" I semi yelled out to her, pulling up the now fallen strap of my bag, glaring at her as she was hidden behind my locker's door. She was leaning against her side, laughing.

"Hi, to you too. Anyways, so any plans tonight?" She asked me, now walking besides me as we strolled down the hallway towards the exit.

"Um just finishing the project with Alex" I told her truthfully causing her to roll her eyes.

"You guys still haven't finished it?" She questions and I shake my head no. How she even finished it so early surprised me, most people in our class are barely starting it, because they left it at the last minute. Typical.

We made it out of the school and I stopped midway, in between the path that leads to the student parking lot and the bus ramp. Caitlyn looks at me confused.

"You didn't bring your car today?" She asks me and I shook my head again.

"Nah, it's getting its oil changed right now. So I'll see tomorrow, before I miss the bus" I advised her, turning around and waving goodbye at her. She calls out my name causing me to stop and look back at her.

"I am not letting your ass ride the bus. C'mon I'll drop you off" She said motioning to her car. I giggled and nodded, thanking her as we started walking to her car. She took out her keys and unlocked her car from all sides. I was about to reach the car handle until a vehicle stopping in front of us interrupted my action.

Both Caitlyn and I stared at the tinted windows of the Ford Escape as it rolled down. I couldn't tell who was inside from how far away I was. I then saw a girl in a cheerleading outfit and I could already sense Caitlyn's annoyance forming. The female lifted her dark sunglasses and set it on top of her head, leaning to the passenger's side towards the opening space, with her left hand on the steering wheel.

"Get in" Alex commanded but more in a relaxed tone. I opened my mouth to object, looking back at Caitlyn but the head cheerleader called out to me again.

"Just get inside. A line of cars are forming behind me." She said now leaning her head onto her left palm. I gave Caitlyn a slanted smile and she waved me off, silently telling me it was okay. I hugged her goodbye and jumped inside the Ford's passenger seat, closing the door.

"God, you take forever" She said and I looked at her weirdly. Not understanding why she's allowing me to even set foot inside her car.

"Are you trying to kidnap me?" I asked and she gives me an 'are you serious' look. She puts on her sunglasses once again and makes a right turn.

"You came inside voluntarily dumbass, it's not kidnapping. Plus I wanna get the project done already" She said and I giggled. Minutes passed by and none of us said a single thing to one another. It was almost easing its way into an awkward atmosphere. I guess Alex thought so too as she turned on the car radio. She scanned the stations until coming upon a Carly Rae Jepsen song. She stopped and turned up the volume, I stared at her with my mouth open. She began tapping the steering wheel along with the Call Me Maybe beat. I started laughing so hard that she turned it down looking at me as if I was going crazy.

"Oh my g-god. You're s-such a girl! Such a fucking typical cheerleader" I exclaimed at her and she glared at me but broke into a smile afterwards.

"Shut up! You're a girl too!" She told me and I gave her a 'good point' look. I may have been a girl but I was nothing like the typical high school-er that's for sure.

"I can't listen to that junk any longer." I said as I switched the station. It took me a couple of seconds to find a song I liked but eventually I blasted it so high. The car started vibrating to the beat and my hands started moving to create motion.

_"I think I'm Big Meech Larry Hoover, whipping work, halleluiah, one nation under god, real niggas getting money from the fucking start." _I start rapping to Blowin' Money by Rick Ross. I saw Alex's eyes shoot wide open in shock. A couple seconds later she busted out laughing, she even had to pull over to control herself.

"At least I ACT like a girl! You're so fucking ghetto!" She says in between breaths, still laughing. Her laugh was so contagious I even ended up joining in. I flicked her off playfully and changed the station. A more mellow reggae song came on so I left it on that. Alex continued to drive to her house, tapping her fingers with the rhythm. She was mouthing the lyrics as was I. It was the type of song that made you want to get up and dance. I increased the volume and glanced at the cheerleader who did the same. We both had the same smirk on our faces. The song was coming to its chorus and I couldn't resist any longer.

_"Well woman the way the time cold I wanna be keepin' you warm, I got the right temperature fi shelter you from the storm, Oh lord, and gal I got the right tactics to turn you on, and girl I, Wanna be the Papa, you can be the Mom, oh oh!" _Both Alex and I rapped in our best Jamaican accents to the only understandable lyrics of Sean Paul's Temperature. Seconds later we were once again in a fit of laughter.

We finally slowed down to try to catch our breath, looking at each other grinning like idiots. She looked back in front of her to the road but I continued to gaze at her. She glanced at me confusedly.

"What?" She asks me and I blink, exiting my temporary daze. I genuinely smile at her, realizing this was probably the most I've ever heard her laugh. I didn't stop staring at her as I opened my mouth to speak.

"You should laugh more often… I think it's really cute…" I whispered to her. She stayed quiet, staring at me with an unreadable expression. She quickly looked away from me and took off her seatbelt.

"Um w-we're here. C'mon" She simply said, exiting her car as I followed behind.

XxXxX

Alex was seated on her bed, viewing the unfinished model we created as I walked around her room. Her walls were pretty naked if you'd compare it to other cheerleaders' room, which was pretty strange. I walked towards her desk to find picture frames of her and her boyfriend cuddling and kissing. She probably had about five pictures of them together all around her room.

I picked up the photo and observed it. The quarterback's mouth was near her neck as she gave almost a weak smile. Something about the photo, made it seem… I don't know, unbelievable? As if she was forcing herself to act that way. Another photo was of them kissing, her face was once again incomprehensible.

"How long have you been with the jock?" I ask her, setting down the picture back in its right spot.

"Um three months" She said. I turned around and leaned against the desk, facing her now.

"Why don't you sound so happy about it?" I called her out in her charade. She quickly looks up at me, surprised. I knew she was probably going to lie herself out of it. She shrugged and stood up, coming towards me. She stopped right in front of me, very closely, my heart started racing for no apparent reason. She leaned towards me very slowly but then I saw her grab the photo I was holding before. She looked down at it and stepped backwards, giving me space, causing me to internally let out a breath of relief.

"I don't know." She simply answered. I looked at her confused.

"Do you love him?" I ask curiously. She grips the photo tighter and shrugs once again.

"I don't know. I don't think so…" She answered honestly.

"So why are you with him?" I questioned biting my tongue afterwards, in fear that I'll get bitched at for being nosey. The next thing she did afterwards shocked me the most. She walked to the other side of her room and dropped the frame into her trash bin, causing it to crack. She sat back down on her bed as if it was no big deal.

"Because the head cheerleader is always supposed to date the quarterback. It's like the golden rule for high school popularity" She responded, opening up her biology book, not looking at me. I sighed and decided to drop the subject. I continued to strut around her room. That's when I came upon a big half open black box. My curiosity got the best of me as I peeped inside. There was numerous of rectangle figures standing up. I grabbed one and took it out of its holder, then noticed it was a painting canvas.

My mouth fell open at the beauty that was plastered onto the used to be white board. It was the night sky with a drizzle of rain falling on top of the plain outside field. The image itself was incredible. I looked downwards to catch Russo A. signed on the far bottom right corner. I quickly set it back and took out a different one. One by one I viewed each amazing and unbelievable painting that the head cheerleader created.

"These are really good. You painted these?" I asked her, not even looking at her, but still fully mesmerized by the drawings in my hand. I heard shuffling behind me as she raced next to me, taking the object out of my hand, placing it back inside.

"Um yeah, but no one's allowed to see them..." She states nervously.

"Why not?" I ask and she shakes her head.

"Just cause…" She tried to reason.

"They're really beautiful Alex. You're incredibly talented." I told her and she looked down at the ground, walking away from me. It was completely a shock to me that Alex Russo had another talent/hobby other than Cheerleading. I mean I've seen the art students in our school but their nothing compared to her. I don't understand why she keeps it as such a big secret.

"Hey" I call out to her and she faces me.

"You know, we actually have something in common" I told her in complete random. She tilted her head in confusion.

"We both like the concept of art. I enjoy capturing a perfect moment and you enjoy painting your perfect dream. Only difference between us, is that you can hold a brush in your hand and draw anything up while I have to find my subject to seize." I told her and she gave me a small smile.

"Yeah— Seems to me, we may just have more things in common that we never thought we would have had…" She replies in a low tone, turning back around, flipping the page of her Biology textbook.

* * *

_**Please leave a review!(: **_

_**Note: This story is centered around a deal as explained in the summary, I am predicting that it will show up in either chapter 6 or 7, bare with me guys. Lol**_

_**Prediction Time: Who do you guys think will be the one to go through the most drama in this story? **_

* * *

_**Demi Lovato's Halloween costume... goodness gracious she's something else. xD Lmao **_


	5. Rattling Her Cage

_**A/N: A lot of texting dialogue between Mitchie and Alex here, hope you guys enjoy it(;**_

_**Review responses on bottom's A/N **_

* * *

The bell rings and everyone starts to exit the classroom. I throw all my books inside my book bag, swinging it over my shoulder. I walk through the hallway, heading towards the vending machine to get a snack. Inserting the dollar bill into the machine, I hear a group of laughter, coming close by. I slightly turn around to see the cheerleaders ready to walk past me. They all ignored me, continuing their story telling. Alex and I made discrete eye contact from afar. She genuinely smiled at me, and threw a wink my way. I returned the smile and turned back around to press the number of the candy bar I wanted.

This has become a regular thing. Alex and I throwing glances at each other, winking, sticking out our tongues playfully, rolling our eyes jokingly, and sometimes just plain smiling. We don't say anything to each other in school, there's no need too. Just acknowledging one another is enough. The only time we really talk in school is in Biology class, and that's only to finish up our classwork faster.

Alex and I's friendship is pretty strange in other people's eyes. Mostly because it's nonexistent to them. After we finished the project, we no longer had any reason to visit each other. Even while creating the model, we never talked in school. It's like we both had a silent agreement. Both of us know we can't be seen in public actually being friends. It'll just damage her reputation, while mine… well I have no rep so I don't really care.

However, even though we don't speak, we've started to text each other more often. Whether it's for a homework question or if it's just random comments throughout the day. Most of the time we'd text each other during school hours, trying not to get caught by anyone. Weirdly enough, I actually enjoy texting her, despite her bipolar habits.

I walk out to the parking lot, getting into my car. As I was about to reverse out of the space, my phone rings. I pick it up to see an unread message. I smile as I read the contact ID.

_Head Bitch: Hey loser ;)_

I roll my eyes at the message and started to type back my reply.

_Me: What do you want? _

_Head Bitch: Ouch, rude ass. I'm bored. _

_Me: Look who's talking! And of course, you only text me when you're bored. _

_Head Bitch: Whatever. I'm stuck in detention right now_

_Me: Lol what did you do? _

_Head Bitch: I didn't do anything! _

_Me: Lol seriously… who'd you bitch out this time? _

_Head Bitch: Ugh this dumbass accidently dropped his lunch food on me, he stained my damn cheerleading skirt. _

I let out a small laugh at the text, imagining the poor kid getting yelled at by her. I pull up in my driveway. Locking the car behind me as I unlocked my house.

_Me: Poor kid. You know, sometimes I just don't understand you._

I replied while I walked up the stairs, into my bedroom. I fell on top of my bed with my phone in my hand, throwing my book bag near the door.

_Head Bitch: Poor me! Not him. Smh. And what do you mean? _

_Me: Why do you act out like that in front of everybody? _

_Head Bitch: Cause that's just how I am?_

_Me: No it's not. You're more than just some cheer bitch, I know you are._

After sending that text, she took a little bit longer to reply to me. I knew I shouldn't have replied to her like that unless I wanted to turn out like that poor kid but I couldn't stop texting my honest thoughts.

_Head Bitch: How would you know? You know nothing about me. _

Her inner bitch was starting to show. I was rattling her cage, I knew I was.

_Me: I can just tell. I personally think there is a nice sweet girl who loves to paint underneath all that front you keep putting up. And I hope one day I'll be able to meet her. Being a bitch isn't going to get you far in life, that's for sure. Be yourself, stop sticking to other people's low standards of you. _

Moments passed, she didn't reply. I now started to regret sending that message. I sighed and threw my phone on my bed, as I stood up and grabbed my camera. I looked through my images, erasing ones that were no good. I came across the pictures I took when we all returned from winter break. They were pictures of Alex where she was least recognizable. Skimming through the photos, I caught a smile on my face. It was hard to try to find ones to delete because in all honestly, they all came out perfect with her just being the center of attention. At the realization that I was almost drooling over her pictures, I growled and turned off my camera. I ran my fingers through my hair, sighing.

"Ugh, what are you even doing Mitchie?" I muttered to myself, closing my eyes momentarily. I hear my phone ring and instantly I grabbed it off my pillow. She finally responded.

_Head Bitch: Wow_

One word. Wow. That was her only reply. I narrowed my eyebrows in confusion. Trying to figure what she meant by that. Was she mocking me?

_Me: What? _

I replied with a simple message too. Almost immediately she responded. But her new message only increased my puzzlement.

_Head Bitch: I don't know, something about you._

She wasn't making any sense to me. I probably sounded like an idiot after my clearly confounded responses.

_Me: Huh?_

_Head Bitch: You're different. I just never imagined you to be like this._

_Me: I hope that's a good thing?_

_Head Bitch: Yeah… Yeah it really is. _

Still somewhat confused, I still smiled at the small compliment. Before I could reply, she sent another text.

_Head Bitch: I guess I'll see you in class tomorrow, I don't want to get caught texting in detention. Bye_

I texted back a goodbye and stayed laying down on my bed. I stared up at the ceiling, thinking back to the text messages. What did she mean 'something about me'? I closed my eyes, as that question haunted my mind.

XxXxX

"Why didn't you answer my calls last night?" Caitlyn asks me, passing me a tray to get my lunch food. We slid down the line, grabbing our food choice.

"Sorry, I kind of knocked out early" I told her as I picked up an apple and started walking to our table as she followed next to me. She lets out an understanding 'oh' once we sat down at our seats. I pushed my tray to the side, not even bothering to look at it, knowing it was going to taste like shit. I picked up my apple and took a bite out of it. Caitlyn began to talk about some problems she was having with a freshman. I zoned out after a couple minutes, staring at the other side of the lunch room. Most specifically the "Popular Table".

Alex was taking up two seats, one for her and one for her legs. The cheerleaders were all talking to her at once. She had her head in her palm, clearly bored by her surroundings. My eyes shifted to her right to see her boyfriend and another jock chugging down a sport's drink. All the football players yelling "Chug! Chug! Chug!" repeatedly as the two meatheads raced to finish first.

In a matter of seconds, the quarterback was the first to finish, slamming his now empty bottle on the table. Yelling out in victory, wiping his mouth that was covered by the drink. He stood up and chest bumped the other football players, acting as if it was the biggest accomplishment he could have acquired. I rolled my eyes and took out my phone from my pocket.

_Me: Your boyfriend is a dumbass _

I texted the comment to Alex. I viewed her as she pulled out her phone from her pocket. As she came in contact with her screen she glanced up at me for a second, smiling. She looked back at her phone, typing her reply, and looked back at her boyfriend.

_Head Bitch: Tell me something I don't know_

I giggled at the text message, causing Caitlyn to give me a weird look.

"Just my mom" I told her, feeling guilty that I lied to her. She seemed to have had believed me because she didn't question it. Before I had a chance to send my reply, the lunch bell rang, signaling it was time to get back to class. I placed my phone in my back pocket and threw my food away, saying goodbye to Caitlyn as I walked back to my Biology class.

As always Alex came into class late. However, for the first time, when the teacher was going on about how she's always late, she stayed quiet. She didn't say a single word but instead just nodded. I smiled at her change of attitude, but nonetheless I wanted to tease her for actually biting her tongue for once. I ripped out a scratch of notebook paper, wrote a quick note and slid it to her side of the desk.

_Me: Is something wrong?_

She opened it up inside her notebook to try to cover up the paper. I saw her face portray misperception. She quickly wrote something back, sliding it back to me once the teacher's back was to us.

_Alex: No, why would you think something's wrong? _

_Me: It's just, for the first time you didn't bitch out the teacher Lol ;P_

_Alex: Oh fuck you_

She caught on to what I was trying to do and I giggled silently at the note. I glanced at her through my peripheral vision to catch her rolling her eyes at me. I crumbled up the paper and discarded the secret note passing, and continued to look up front, paying attention to the lesson.

I didn't bother taking notes of the lesson, having already read ahead in our textbook. I started sketching random words in my notebook, whether they were bands, rappers, celebrities, anything to entertain myself. Looking beside me, I saw Alex's paper completely filled with notes of the teaching, much more of a surprise. She stared up front as Mr. Smith kept on explaining the different roles that each part of a cell has to maintain. Her eyebrows narrowed and her bottom lip was tugged in between her lip. She seemed as if she understood not a single process he was discussing.

I was about to tap her shoulder to ask if she needed help but I was interrupted by the school bell. I internally sighed and grabbed my book bag exiting the classroom as the teacher was yelling out our homework assignment. Alex was still inside, probably waiting for her friends who sat all the way in the back. I walked back to my locker, seeing Caitlyn barely opening up hers.

"Hey I was wondering if you want to go catch that new movie that's opening up this weekend" Caitlyn asked me as I searched through my locker. I stopped momentarily and looked at her.

"Um, I don't know. I signed up to be a tutor and I'm starting my first session this weekend" I advised her and she gave me a weird look.

"You, a tutor? Why?" She questions me, thinking I was joking.

"Bro I need community hour services. You still haven't even started yours! Senior Year is coming faster than you think" I replied and she shrugged.

"I'm not worrying about that shit right now. I'll start them next year." She said, leaning against the lockers. I sighed, internally wishing she'd start worrying more about graduating. I mean I'm not such a goody either but I don't want to be stuck in this hell hole longer than I need to be. I shut my locker and lean against it next to Caitlyn. I had a couple of minutes left till my last period, so I stayed talking to my best friend in the hallway.

She began to talk about the movies again, trying to convince me to get out of tutoring. I sighed and started to shut her voice out as I looked around. It was weird that I didn't see the head cheerleader pass by yet. We always bump into each other during this interval. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket and checked the screen. Then internally smacked myself.

Why would she text me if we barely just saw each other in class? Ugh, I'm a dumbass. I guess I was zoned out facing the wall behind Caitlyn because she snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Yo, are you even listening to me?" She asks me giving me a glare.

"Yeah definitely, tutoring equals stupid, and I should ditch it to hang out with you" I replied to her quickly, trying to not get caught. She sighed and placed her hand on her hip.

"I got off that topic like two minutes ago dude" She remarks and I exhale, apologizing to her.

"Mitch, what the hell has been going on with you lately? Every time we're hanging out in school, you're always wandering around, like you're looking for someone. And now you're always texting on your damn phone" She confronts me and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Nothing's been going on. I'm sorry" I apologized and she shakes her head, narrowing her eyes at me.

"It's the head cheer bitch huh? She's got you all wrapped around her finger"

"What are you even talking about? Just leave it alone"

"All of this started happening once damn Mr. Smith assigned you guys as partners. Is she the one you keep texting? Since when are you guys on acquaintances level? Last time I checked, you both hated each other." She said in a higher octave, catching me off guard.

"Bro it's nothing. I've only texted her a couple of times and it was about dumbass shit. Don't worry about it" I tried to find common ground. I wanted to just tell her that Alex wasn't the type of girl that she tries to make herself out to be but all I would get is a long lecture from Caitlyn. I knew I had to lie to get myself out of this argument.

"Look, all I'm saying is she's bad news." Caitlyn tried to reason. I got up off the lockers and stood facing her.

"You wanna know the truth Cait?" I ask her and she nods in a 'duh' tone.

"I'm not friends with the cheerleader. She has texted me a couple of times asking for help on homework or whenever she's bored. But in reality I could care less about her. I only text her back cause I feel bad for her. And if I get on her bad side she'll make my life a living hell. Everything everyone has said about her was nothing but the truth. She's an annoying bitch, and I just have pity for her. Ok?" I told Caitlyn, my heart instantly pounding faster at my lies. If I was Pinocchio, god my nose would be as long as a baseball bat. I look at Caitlyn whose eyes show amuse, and ready to burst in laughter. She wasn't staring at me, but past me. I turned around to see what she was looking at.

…Oh fuck my life.

Her eyes were digging holes into me. She gripped the item she held even tighter. Her face actually displayed somewhat hurt. And my guilt began to eat me alive. She stared straight at my eyes but then broke contact.

"You left this shit in class" She mutters, throwing my biology textbook at the ground, then quickly turns around and walks away. Immediately right after the awkward encounter, Caitlyn broke into laughter, I shut my eyes tightly, breathing deeply.

"Bro I didn't even know she was behind you. You're so fucked now" Caitlyn tells me and I bend down to pick up my textbook. I see a small piece of paper ready to fall out from a certain page. I pull it out to see it folded. I opened it up and my heart dropped at the note.

_Wanna hang out this weekend?_

_-Alex_

Fuck my life. I just screwed up everything.

* * *

_**Hehe oh Mitchie fucked up real bad huh? **_

_**Anywaysss please review! The more you guys review the faster I'll update(; **_

_**What do you guys think of Caitlyn's character? Like or dislike? Do you guys sense just best friends or trouble from her? **_

* * *

_**Review Responses: **_

_**LikeAStorm - You know that was probably the best thing I could have done but of course I'm not that smart c(: I should have tried to incorporate that idea in here though, but oh well c(: And haha no worries, thank you! **_

_**veehxD - Well now Alex may just fall back into her 'bitchyness' ... c(: and good question, it will be answered sooner or later!(;**_

_**LovinThatLovato - Thank you!(:**_

_**Demenaforever13 - Thank you very much(:**_

_**Nightingale11 - Well you know finding someone attractive doesn't always mean you have to like them(; it just means they're hot. Lmao but I like your observation, keep it in mind for the future c(: and Thank you so much! I really appreciate it(:**_

_**peetahpan - Thank you!(:**_

_**Suefanficlover - Thank you so much! (: and I totally agree on the chemistry part, they're both just so clueless c(; **_

_**Reas0nlovato - Lol thank youu!**_

_**Lisapizzalol - Very interesting prediction(;**_

_**Pretty little Fiction321 - Hehe sorry, school's been on my ass v.v Glad that I was missed though c(; and Thank you very much! **_

_**justhershey - There you go(; Hoped you enjoyed it! Don't forget to leave your thoughts on this chapter(: **_


	6. God Hates Me

**_A/N: Because you guys are SOOO amazing, literally!, here's another update(; _**

**_Thank you all for reviewing, especially the newcomers! |m/ Rock on xD _**

**_Sorry if it seems rushed but I don't want to drag out this story longer than it needs to be c(: _**

* * *

**_This chapter goes out to ' Pretty little fiction321 ' because this person has such low faith in my updates(; See? I only kept you waiting for 3 days c(: xD_**

* * *

I skim through my textbook, reading random excerpts. I tap the end of the pencil on the table, making a fast paced rhythmic beat. I sigh as I look around the library, people either searching for a book or socializing with their friends. I lift my wrist to check the time on my watch. Over half an hour late. I rolled my eyes and decided to shut my book, picking up all my stuff and exiting the school library. I took out my phone as I jumped inside my car.

_Me: Guy never showed up for tutoring smh. Does your offer for the movies still stand? _

I texted Caitlyn and began to drive back to my place. About a minute later my phone rung. I unlocked my screen and saw the message icon with a number two on the top right of it.

_Best Friend: Told you it was a waste of time. And duh. I'm on my way_

I smiled at the text and closed it opening up the other unread message.

_Head Bitch: Why do you keep fucking texting me? Just fucking leave me alone. I don't even care. _

It took me a couple of seconds to finally realize Alex texted me back. I sent her numerous of messages trying to apologize and tell her the truth but all she did was ignore them. I look at the date of the message and growled internally realizing she sent this last night. I quickly hit the reply button and started typing up my text.

_Me: Just listen to me dammit! Why are you being so stubborn?_

Surprisingly enough she responded right away.

_Head Bitch: Look why does it even matter? We were never even friends to begin with. I just spoke to you because I needed that A for our project. Now leave me alone! _

_Me: It matters to me! _

As an instinct I wrote those four letters down so fast that I didn't have a chance to process it. After hitting the send button I narrowed my eyebrows. Why _does _it even matter to me?

_Head Bitch: Yeah well it doesn't to me. Lose my number! Bye. If you text me again I swear I'll block your number. _

I exhaled deeply, both frustrated and angry. I jammed my key inside the lock of my door, stepping inside. I immediately threw my phone towards the couch, not even caring to know if I missed or not. I walk into my bathroom to look at myself. I rolled my eyes at how pathetic I looked. I grabbed my hair and tied it up in a tight pony tail.

I took off my shirt and replaced it with a tank top that had a cut out design of a skull in the back. I changed my shoes into my vans and washed my teeth quickly. I heard a knock on my door and already knew it was Caitlyn. I walked out of the bathroom and opened up the front door.

Caitlyn was wearing ripped skinnies riding low, sagging enough to show her girl boxers. She had on a red flannel shirt, and a loose beanie that matched her jeans. I smirked at her in which she calls me out on. I roll my eyes and close the door behind me.

"You're so gay bro" I told her and she laughed, as we walked to her car.

"Bisexual!" She corrects me and I roll my eyes.

"Same shit" I teased her knowing how irritated she gets when I call her gay.

"You're just a slut who wants everybody" I continued and she glared at me, punching my shoulder.

"Bitch, sorry that my heart is big enough to love everyone" She jokingly remarks and I let out a fake cough.

-Cough- "Whore" -Cough- She flicked me off and I giggled.

"Nah, I'm good. I'm not attracted to whores" I stuck out my tongue at her and her eyebrows rise up.

"Oh yeah? Well that's a damn lie, cause you're attracted to Russo" She quickly shoots back at me. It was definitely unexpected and I couldn't even think of a comeback. She surely just found a way to shut me up. I wanted to defend Alex but it would have only been false confirmation of the situation, meaning she would continuously tease me. I look out the window, not replying to her, but just stared out at the road signs we kept on passing.

XxXxX

I walked inside the school building with Caitlyn by my side. Class didn't start for another half an hour so we both decided to grab breakfast from the cafeteria. We sat down at our regular spots, and for once we both entered an awkward atmosphere of silence. She looked down at her food and began eating. She'd throw glances at me as did I, to ensure that we both weren't mad at each other, we just didn't have anything to say.

I started to drink my milk, then kept on staring at the small carton. As if the labels now were so interesting. The entire weekend I tried spending it with Caitlyn as a distraction. The whole Alex situation just kept bugging me, I guess I just felt bad. As always, I proved to be the same as everybody else, talking bad behind her back. I look up to the far side of the room, catching the bathroom sign above two separate doors.

"I'm gonna head to the bathroom, I'll be right back" I tell Caitlyn as she nods. I make my way towards the girl's bathroom, not even in the mood to pee but just to splash water in my face. Before I opened the door I came in contact with Alex who was only a couple feet away from me, buying a drink from the vending machine. We both stopped dead on our tracks, just staring at each other. I couldn't read her eyes, they were just plain. I let go of the door handle and turned my body to her, planning to speak to her once and for all. However, I see her head slightly turn as two other cheerleaders came beside her.

That's when her eyes changed. Whether they displayed anger or sorrow, they changed, rapidly. She walked up to me, she had this look on her face that was just so confusing. Midway, getting closer to me as I stayed still, her other hand reached for the top of her drink. She opened it once she was a feet away from me, her friends still behind her. That's when I feel a shivering cold wet liquid drip over my head. My hair drenched, sticking to my face as my eyes shut tight and my mouth fell open, not able to process any yells or words. The cheerleaders laughed and it was only a matter of seconds that everyone else in the room joined in.

She soaked me entirely with her Gatorade, then when all the substance exited the bottle, she threw the plastic at me, hitting my chest. She rolls her eyes, laughing at me, then turns around and walks away. My throat was still clogged up, I couldn't even say a single word. The laughs in the background continued, bringing me back to reality of embarrassment. I looked all around to catch all eyes on me. I clenched my fists and immediately saw Caitlyn run up to me. She grabbed me and pulled me into the bathroom.

"Get out!" She yells out to the girls who were talking in front of the mirror. They gave her a nasty look but decided to exit the stalls. Caitlyn then looked at me, shaking her head, her eyes read completely pissed. She threw her book bag onto the counter, opening it up. She took out a mini towel and started to wipe my face clean. I stayed silent still as she helped me to get cleaned up.

"Who did this to you? I swear I'm going to fuck them up. No one is allowed to mess with you!" She semi yelled, her hands in a tight fist, almost as if her nails were going to draw blood from her palm, going into complete overprotective mode. I shook my head not responding. I was kind of glad she didn't witness it happen, I deserved this, maybe that's why I never did anything back to Alex. I hear Caitlyn sigh, then proceeds to shut her eyes, letting her hands relax. She walked up to the door and locked it.

I witness her pull her shirt over her head, leaving her in her bra. My eyebrows rose in confusion and she rolled her eyes at me, already reading my mind. She reached the hem of my drenched shirt that was stuck to my body.

"C'mon, you're soaked, you're gonna get sick." She pulled off my shirt and gave me hers, I shook my head feeling bad but she kept insisting.

"What are you gonna wear?" I asked her and immediately she took out her gym shirt from her bag and pulled it on. I gave her a small smile at the gesture and changed into her shirt. She went behind me and placed all my semi wet hair in a messy bun, taking out her own hair tie, letting her hair down just to help me. She then turned my body and grabbed her mini towel again, turning the faucet on, wetting it a bit. She grabbed my face and wiped gently all around my eyes. I saw the black forming on the towel. She was taking off the smudged eyeliner and mascara I had on. She finally set everything down and gave me a sad smile, then brought me into a comforting hug.

"This isn't middle school no more. I promise you're not going through all that ever again. Karma's a bitch" She whispered to me, caressing my hair, I hugged her tighter, shutting my eyes, not wanting tears to storm out.

"Thank you" I whispered to her, followed by an 'I love you'. Moments like these always remind me why Caitlyn will always be my best friend, because she's the only one who's cared so much about me. No matter all the times we annoy each other, I will always be grateful for her standing next to me through everything.

XxXxX

Days passed and Caitlyn has tried to stay with me at all times. Making sure no one messes with me. She still doesn't know it was Alex who embarrassed me in front of people, I refuse to admit it to her. I guess the head cheerleader isn't so dumb herself because she doesn't dare try to do anything in front of Caitlyn, it's obvious that she's intimidated by my best friend. Probably for the first time during this week, Caitlyn wasn't next to me since we had separate classes this block. I was walking to my locker ready to meet up with her.

Out of nowhere, my stuff from my hands goes all over the floor. Alex walking past me, not even looking back as she slapped my books out of my hand. I shut my eyes angrily, trying to control my temper, I kneeled down on the ground, picking up my loose papers. I see Caitlyn come out of nowhere, helping me grab my books. I forced a smile as she handed me my stuff, walking me to my locker. She didn't even bother asking me who did it because she knew I wouldn't answer. I opened up my locker, throwing everything inside it angrily. Caitlyn sighed, rubbing my back, trying to calm me down. I bit my tongue and breathed in and out.

She finally stopped as my heart beat went back to normal, she opened up her locker and whispered a low 'shit'. Shutting her locker again. I looked at her curiously and she checked her watch quickly.

"I left my fucking textbook, I'll be right back" She said and I nodded. She immediately ran off to the other hallway, I knew she was hoping no one else took it. I looked back into my locker, just staring at all the shit. From my far right, I could hear a small argument, gradually increasing. It was between a guy and girl but they weren't close enough for me to figure out who it was. I looked straight ahead not wanting to eavesdrop, nor was I that curious.

I was about to reach inside when my locker slammed shut, almost taking out my hand. I let out a loud 'fuck' feeling my hands shake, then turned around ready to bitch out someone. Before I had a chance, my body was held against the lockers.

"Yo, stop stalking my fucking girlfriend! I don't appreciate you always texting her. Leave her alone and get a fucking life!" The quarterback yells out to me, his grasp on both my arms getting stronger, I wanted to let out a yelp but I bit my tongue not wanting to sound weak. I stayed quiet, breathing out from my nose. I see Alex come up from behind him, tugging his shoulder towards her.

"Babe just let her go, you're gonna get in trouble" She tries to reason with him. He shoved her off of him, not enough for her to fall but enough to stumble backwards. I felt my blood boil, I was ready to knock him out entirely, and I was never the fighting type. He saw my fists forming and smirked.

"Oh? Getting a little defensive huh? What are you gonna do about it?" He mutters to me and my eyebrows narrow, my chest expanding by the second. I opened my mouth, but get interrupted by another voice.

"Um excuse me but you dropped something" I see Caitlyn tapping his shoulder. He turns to her completely irritated, then looks to the ground. Right away with full force she kicked him straight in the balls. He lets go of me as he fell onto the ground, holding his crotch.

"Fucking dyke!" He yells out to her, his veins popping out of his neck by the pain coursing through his body. Right when he said that, her fist made contact with the side of his face. Everyone around gasped as blood came dripping out from his nose.

"Don't you dare lay a hand on my best friend you fucking asshole!" She screamed out to him. How the teachers haven't even shown up yet, surprised me. He fell frontwards on the ground.

"Fucking dramatic, stop grunting, you know damn sure you have no dick for that to actually hurt!" She continued causing the other students to slightly laugh at the comment. I stayed against the lockers, completely shocked at the turn of events. Then I see Caitlyn turn around, making eye contact with the head cheerleader.

My best friend's fist turned her knuckles white as she slowly started walking towards Alex, Caitlyn's face completely filled with fury. By now, she knew completely. She was getting closer to Alex by the second who just stayed in place. Cait lifted her fist in the air and right away I semi yelled 'stop' to her. She turned her head towards me still not breaking eye contact with Alex. I could tell she was pissed that I said that but none the less she dropped her hand beside her.

She makes one more step forward to her, glaring at her.

"I don't know exactly what happened between you and Mitch but get your shit together or you'll be dealing with me. She's not always gonna be around to stop me and trust me it'll be a pleasure beating your ass" Caitlyn whispers to her, low enough for everyone else not to hear, but high enough for only us three to hear. She stares at her for a couple more seconds then walks away towards me.

"Want something?!" Caitlyn yells out to the group of kids, who quickly scattered out of the hallway. She then grabs my hand and drags me to our next period. Leaving the football player still on the ground, struggling to get up, and Alex frozen in place.

XxXxX

_"You sure you don't want me to go over there?" _Caitlyn asks concerned as I dropped my materials onto the table.

"Nah the guy is probably not gonna show up anyways. Don't worry about it" I whisper into the phone hearing the librarian hush me. I roll my eyes at her and proceed to sit down.

"Look I have to go. I'll call you when I want you to pick me up. Bye babe" I said in the same volume, hearing her sigh.

_"Fine, just be careful. Love ya" _She said into the phone followed by a small beep signaling the call ended. I look at my phone's home screen to check the time. If this guy doesn't show up in ten minutes, I'm so leaving.

I start reading the chapter in the textbook, wanting to get started on my homework. I hear the clacking of heels against the hard floor, then it disappears once reaching carpet. I keep my head down but glance upwards to catch a female standing in place, tapping her feet. They were moving to the right and left, she was probably looking for someone. Her bare legs left my view as she walked away, going who knows where. I continued to read on but the librarian's voice caused me to stop.

"Ah yes, your tutor is waiting for you right over there" She says and I knew that was my cue. I stuck my pencil in between the book, bookmarking what I was reading, then shut it closed. I stood up ready to greet the student. My eyes caught her legs again and I immediately darted away, gradually moving my view higher up her body. Before reaching her face, a mutter made me quickly glance up.

"Oh. Hell. No." She dragged out as we came eye to eye. The same words screaming in my head.

"Fuck" I let out as Alex Russo crossed her arms in front of her. I swear god hates me.

* * *

_**Yess, Mitchie is Alex's tutor(; How do you guys think the next chapter will go? **_

_**Don't forget to review!(: The more you guys leave your thoughts the faster I'll update c(;**_

_**Chapter 7 clue... "let the games begin" **_

_**Obviously Caitlyn will be a very conflicting character. It'll be a love and hate thing going on with her. Overall you guys just have to understand she's just very protective of her best friend, as shown in this chapter. But eventually you guys will see the real her(; **_


End file.
